La Carta
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: Edward la abandono queriendo protegerla, pero no imagino lo que dejaría a su paso. Una Carta será el modo utilizado por Bella para describir como se sintió y para despedirse de todo lo que amo… Situado en Luna Nueva


_**Este One Shot va dedicado a mis amigas Bi93 y Alebells c. quienes me apoyan a diario en mi locura asi como también a aquellas amigas que no están en fanfic pero aportan ideas para que realice estos… Gracias Espero que lo disfruten**_

Summary: Edward la abandono queriendo protegerla, pero no imagino lo que dejaría a su paso. Una Carta será el modo utilizado por Bella para describir como se sintió y para despedirse de todo lo que amo… Situado en Luna Nueva

LA CARTA…

_**Querido (porque yo en verdad te quise y te ame) Edward:**_

_**Estoy perdida, no se quien soy, es mas mi corazón esta tan roto, poco a poco voy cayendo al vacio de donde no es tan fácil salir, no sabes y mucho menos imaginas como me siento en estos momentos, mi razón de vivir eras tu y te fuiste, me abandonaste y junto a ti te llevaste a mi mejor amiga, Alice, sabes no le guardo rencor a Jasper, el solo fue el detonante que me devolvió a la cruel realidad, en donde tu no me amabas y en la cual la familia a la que soñé pertenecer me dejo, es mas que obvio ellos representan eso una familia por lo que se apoyan los unos a los otros. Los extraño a todos y cada uno de ellos.**_

_**A Alice con todo y su obsesion con las compras era mi mejor amiga la consideraba mi hermana; a Emmett mi hermano oso el mejor que podría desear; a Carlisle con su infinita sabiduría acumulado por todos los años de su existencia; Esme la madre perfecta y la que cualquiera pudiese añorae; Jasper aunque no me relacione mucho con el le agradezco la forma todos sus cuidados y como me defendió cuando James me perseguía e intento matarme, y sobre todo aunque no lo creas extraño a Rosalie con todo y sus malos tratos fue la única que me dijo la verdad y no me ilusiono con una fantasia que jamás se iba a realizar.**_

_**Aunque Jacob lo intenta no me ha podido despertar del estado zombi en que me dejaste, con el que lastimo a Charlie quien sufre al ver a su pequeña asi. En el Instituto ya nadie me habla y no los culpo a nadie le gustaría hablar con un muerto en vida, se me hace difícil relacionarme con humanos. Te preguntaras porque con Jake si puedo, pues entérate el es un licántropo. En cierta parte agradezco el door que siento, es muestra de que si fuiste rea en tu inútil intento de hacerme olvidar llevándote todas las cosas con las que te podría recordar olvidaste llevarte mi corazón que nunca te podrá olvidar. Recuerdas a Victoria , la compañera de James, ha vuelto a cobrar venganza intenta encontrarme pero Jake y la manada se la ponen difícil, y auqnue Laurent la intento ayudar los lobos se encargaron de el.**_

_**Por poner en peligro a mi padre y a mis amigos tanto humanos como licántropos he tomado ya una decisión.**_

_**Si hoy escribo esta carta es para pedir disculpas por las molestias que te ocasione, espero y estes disfrutando con tus distracciones, aquellas que mencionaste en el bosque cuando me dejaste, dale mis recuerdos a tu familia diles que en realidad los quise. No te sientas culpable por mis acciones y recuerda que siempre y aun después de la muerte te amare.**_

_**Siempre tuya**_

_**Bella Swan.**_

Ella doblo la carta que con tanto esfuerzo escribió, sello el sobre colocando con su torpe caligrafia el nombre de èl: Edward Cullen. La desizo por la rendija de la puerta de aquella mansión blanca donde vivio las mejores experiencias de su vida; esperando que esa carta fuese encontrada por èl. Sin mas que hacer allí se dirigió al sitio dispuesto para su muerte, ella nunca fue cobarde por eso no busco una salida fácil sino aquella que mas le recordaba a su gran amor. A lo lejos diviso la cabellera rojiza como el fuego perteneciente a su verdugo.

Veo que has cumplido con tu parte- dijo la vampira sedienta de venganza.

Solo espero que cumplas con la tuya- dijo la humana.

Y sin dar mas tiempo a la carla la vampira siguió sus instintos sumergiendo a la chica en una oscuridad que la envolvió en unas ardientes llamas en las cuales solo fue conciente de las palabras que abandonaron sus labios:

Edward te amo…!

FIN

Hello aca estoy de nuevo con un one shot…

Que les parece???

Merezco algún review???

Please dale clic al botoncito verde y deja tu comentario, se aceptan criticas y sugerencias…

P.S: pasense por mis otras historias si aun no las has leído…!

XOXO

By: Barbie Hale Black


End file.
